The Xenos Act
The Xenos Act was a bill drafted by Emperor Karl Franz after the Imperium's victory against the Orion Republic. It is considered by many in Imperial academia as the primary cause of the Gothic Revolt. The original draft was then rewritten in order to adjust to the state of Imperial politics after the disastrous conflicts with the Illuminati. History Creation Emperor Karl Franz is considered by many in the Imperium, and the wider galaxy, as "the good emperor"—a man who saw the injustices of the Imperium for what it is: Relics of a bygone age, created by those who chose to shut their eyes. While his reign was wrought with conflict, the emperor's history with the various Xeno races of the galaxy gave him a perspective that many leaders before him lacked. When the Imperium integrated the Orion Republic into its territories, the emperor sought to smoothen the annexation process—the Xenos Act was among his many ideas in how to tackle the question of integrating Xenos nations. Opposition When the emperor enforced the Xenos Act unto Imperial Law without consultation of the Senatorum Imperialis, some of the members—particularly those who formed the Illuminati—were very vocal with their opposition against the Act. They believe that the Xenos Act would open the Imperium too widely to the galaxy—an action that would threaten the integrity of the Imperium. Additionally, the Xenos Act directly contradicted the Imperial Creed by stating that the Mother of Mothers was the universal God of all living beings in the cosmos. Tensions quickly rose after the emperor enforced the law across the Imperium, which ultimately culminated in the Gothic Revolts when the Senatorum Imperialis was divided into two factions: Those who remained loyal to the emperor, dubbed loyalists, and those who opposed the emperor, dubbed traitors, though members of this group prefer to refer themselves as the Illuminati. Content "Every man a king!" — Emperor Karl Franz Pre-Gothic Revolt Draft By the name of his royal highness, Emperor Karl Franz, first of his name, the following clauses concern themselves with the state of the Imperium after its glorious campaign against the Orion Republic. These laws are to be implemented effectively immediately. '' # '''The Orion Republic as a subject of intergalactic and geopolitical reality no longer exists.' #* Its former territories are to be annexed into Segmentum Sol. #** Said territories are to be reorganised into the Orion Sector. # All Xeno races are to be considered as "human". #* The creation of artificial intelligence is permitted as long as they follow the Laws of Robotics. # Imperial borders will be open to the following geopolitical entities: The New Republic, the Infinite Empire, the Th'ell Union, and the Secorian Hegemony. #* Citizens of these nations are allowed to settle on Imperial worlds. # The Mother of Mothers will be referred to as the Holy Mother in any and all official documents. Post-Gothic Revolt Draft By the name of his royal highness, Emperor Karl Franz, first of his name, the following clauses concern themselves with the state of the Imperium after its glorious campaign against the Orion Republic. These laws are to be implemented effectively immediately. '' # '''The Orion Republic as a subject of intergalactic and geopolitical reality no longer exists.' #* Its former territories are to be annexed into Segmentum Sol. #** Said territories are to be reorganised into the Orion Sector. # All Xeno races are to be considered as "human". #* The definition of 'human' will be redefined as "followers of the Holy Mother". #** All Xenos are allowed to settle on Imperial worlds as long as they baptise themselves and devote their spirits to the Holy Mother. #* Any Xenos who refuses to worship the Mother of Mothers will be considered as an alien and thus subject to previous laws regarding Xenos races. #* Artificial intelligence is restricted across all territories of the Imperium. #** The Adeptus Mechanicus is the only Adepta who are permitted to experiment with new technologies concerning artificial intelligence. # The Mother of Mothers will be referred to as the Holy Mother in any and all official documents. Category:Important Category:Events Category:Records